This invention relates to phosphorus-containing compounds and to a method for their preparation.
Phosphorus-containing compounds as well as the polymers prepared therefrom are known in the art. Examples of such compounds are the phosphorus-containing vinylidene aromatic monomers described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,667 which are useful in the preparation of flame-resistant polymers. These compounds include organic phosphinites, phosphonites and phosphites. Organic phosphonates having utility in the preparation of fire-retardant polymers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,982. Other organic phosphonates having utility in the preparation of polyesters and polyurethanes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,914.
One of the problems associated with known phosphorus-containing monomers is their tendency to hydrolyze in the presence of water which leads to the degradation of polymers prepared from such monomers. Thus, it would be desirable to prepare a phosphorus-containing monomer which is hydrolytically stable. Further, it would be desirable to have a process for the preparation of such monomers that utilizes readily available starting materials and operates under mild reaction conditions.